This invention relates to isomaltamines and their N-acyl derivatives, to methods for their production, and to their uses.
Aminopolyols, as well as methods for the production of aminopolyols by reducing carbohydrates, are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,016,962 and 2,830,983 and German Democratic Republic Patent Specification No. 13746.